The New Sea
by Arksi
Summary: First Fanfiction I've ever done! Three years have passed since the struggle for survival has ended, it's time to explore, new adventures, new feelings.   Telink / Tetra x Link
1. Same morning, Different sea

**__**Hello everyone, this is my first story I've ever done, and I know ( hope ) there will be both negative and positive feed back, I gladly welcome it, thank you for reading!

**Special thanks to all that helped me with editing.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three years have passed since the epic struggle for survival among the great sea ended.<em>**

**_Link, losing both the company of the red king, and his sister Aryll (After dropping her _**

**_off at Outset Island) had grown accustom to the life of sailing. There was some sort of _**

**_Sense of "normalcy "among the pirate ship commanded by Tetra, the golden haired, _**

**_Swashbuckling, dagger wielding pirate captain, and also heiress to the title of "princess _**

**_Zelda " For the ancient blood flowed through her veins, and wasn't aware of it until _**

**_the climax of that battle three years ago. Now, link and tetra, along with the rest of _**

**_the crew travel the great sea, never looking too far for trouble, or a new adventure. _**

**_There was peace, besides the few minions gannon left behind, or weren't killed in the _**

**_initial battle, but weren't really a threat to anyone. Smiles were shared, even though _**

**_tetra wouldn't share hers with anyone else,( let alone link if he had been lucky enough _**

**_to see it ), feasts were held, life was good for link, off of the little island, he had _**

**_nothing to worry about since most of the demons had been vanquished, he decided he _**

**_wanted to be on this ship for the time being, he enjoyed it and even thought of staying _**

**_for a while. Because of the peace, they weren't able to see the impending danger that _**

**_would meet them on the new region of the great sea, no one saw it coming, not link, _**

**_not tetra, no one._**

_**Stars dotted the night sky. The wind howled above the mast, softly, caressing the fabric of the sails. Link could not sleep, seeing this new region of the great sea was exciting and the thoughts of what he would see could not leave his mind, amazing sights!**_

__Link yawned, starring off the side of the boat into the sea, lightly illuminated by the moon that hung lazily with the stars. **"**Oh Din, I can't wait for what we'll see tomorrow…**"** Link starred absent mindedly, thinking about battles past, and what he had been through, the courage that awakened within him, and the master sword. Link smiled when he saw the sun arise, this had always been the best part of his morning on the pirate ship. Seeing the sky change brilliant colors; a deep orange, reflecting on the sea. A single fish leapt out of the water, reminding him of the jesting mapmaker fish that would always splash water in his face. The old buffoon, probably eaten by now, Link thought to himself. Lost in his memories, Link did not feel the danger quickly approaching, the touch of death, a poke from behind. Then another poke.

"_Link.. _**"**

"_Oh Link.._**"**

"_HEY YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A LIFEFORM, WAKE UP! __**"**_

Before Link could even let out a scream, he was pushed over by an annoyed Tetra, into the sea, almost as cold as Tetra's heart. Fortunately, Link was more than an experienced swimmer, he'd been doing it as long as he could remember and resurfacing was second nature to him. Link scanned left and right for a way back up, and finally spotted the ship's anchor rope. With a some effort, Link managed to climb back up onto the ship and catch his breath before Tetra was down his back again.

"Hey Tetra, what was that for! " Link yelled as Tetra approached calmly.

"Tetra? "She looked at Link with a blank expression.

"THAT'S **_CAPTAIN_** TETRA TO YOU! " Tetra replied with great emotion.

Link gave Tetra a disinterested look, this was daily routine for these two, and all Link wanted to do was get ready for exploring this new region of the sea. Link was pumped, and ran to go get dressed in his quarters, well was about to when Tetra stopped him abruptly.

" Wait a second! " Tetra called out and Link turned, his heart sunk.

In the three years they've been together, on this ship, some things had changed. Tetra pretty much stayed the same, except she had _developed _a bit more, for one she grew a bit taller, Link still had a few inches on her though. She had become more _curvy _in certain areas and Link along with Tetra had noticed this too. Her hair was still in the familiar golden bun that she sported ever since Link had known her, he guessed that it was like that because she didn't want hair to get in the way while fighting. If that was the case, why not just cut it short? Link turned slowly to face Tetra.

" Yes, _captain?_ " Link said sarcastically, his clothes still wet.

" You're getting better at climbing back up here, at least the sharks didn't get to you this time and I didn't have to save your sorr- "

" It wasn't a shark! " Link interjected.

His green eyes flared, " They were just really big fish and one of them managed to latch on to one of my legs when I wasn't looking! "

"Anyways.. " Tetra took a look at Link, things changed on him too. His hair stayed the same, his eyes still wide and free, curious and courageous at times, he grew, taller than Tetra, not surprising she thought. The once little stubs of flesh he called arms actually started to look more defined, more muscular, actually worthy of wielding the Sword of legend, the master sword.

Link crossed his arms , waiting for what she had to say next.

Tetra caught herself " observing " Link, a little color filled her face.

" Go get dressed, and by the way, you seemed to have picked up some visitors on your way back up. " Tetra pointed to Link's green pants and laughed.

There were fish that Link somehow managed to catch more or less while getting out of the water.

"Whatever. " Link mumbled and started tossing fish overboard. One hit him squarely in the jaw before being thrown back into the sea, which just made Tetra laugh even harder, before Link came, Tetra rarely even smiled. Through Link's humiliation, she " smiled " or rather laughed day in and day out at Link's blunders, but Link actually thought her laugh was a bit cute, and didn't suit her slave-driver mentality. After a few minutes, Link had drained his pants of the fish so gladly pointed out by Tetra.

"Happy now? " Link pointed to his pants.

"Y-yup! " Tetra said while catching her breath then took a closer look at Link's pants before he turned to his quarters to change.

"You still have a pretty big fish left in there! " She couldn't help but laugh more, but Link didn't hear her, for he had closed the door before she could finish. The funny thing is, that wasn't a fish.

Tetra's mind wandered.

So much for the daily routine.

* * *

><p>I'm sure there's tons of errors, or things I could improve on, i'm all ears, thank you for reading.<p> 


	2. Update

**UPDATE : **I'm truly sorry to the people who have been waiting patiently for another chapter, I've just been swamped with classes and everything, and I'm pretty much getting everything under control now. I have my beloved helping me with editing (_because I really suck, and she's like, really really really REALLY_ _amazing. _)

I'll be trying to update every Saturday, if not every other Saturday.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
